


Oficial

by DreamerStar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim sonríe, sonríe porque no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer. Sonríe porque suele sonreír cuando se siente incómodo y no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué demonios debe hacer. Spock está a su lado, inmóvil, tan inmóvil que parece no estar respirando si quiera. Y Jim no sabe si tomarle el pulso o salir corriendo de allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oficial

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Relación hombre x hombre y poco sentido.

 

Jim sonríe, sonríe porque no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer. Sonríe porque siempre le han dicho que una sonrisa te hace más confiable. Sonríe porque suele sonreír cuando se siente incómodo y no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué demonios debe hacer.

Justo como ahora. De hecho ahora es todas las anteriores razones juntas.

Spock está a su lado, inmóvil, y de no ser por su vínculo habría estado a punto de tomarle el pulso como un poseso. Pero joder es que ni respira si quiera.

Jim deja escapar una exhalación de aire que no recuerda haber contenido y escucha, como de causalidad, la respiración suave de Spock.

Es real, está ahí, justo a su lado.

Es algo bueno, supone en medio del caos nervioso que asalta a su cerebro. Algo realmente bueno, asegura cuando la voz de Spock llena su mente en un suave murmullo tranquilizador a través del vínculo.

Y vuelve a sonreír sin ser consciente de ello.

Dice gracias a través del vínculo, recordándose que esto no es lo peor a lo que se ha enfrentado. O tal vez sí. Pero es el Capitán de la Uss Enterprise; es James Tiberius Kirk y ha hecho cosas peores que esas y el doble de peligrosas de las que puede nombrar.

Además Spock está a su lado y eso es suficiente. Joder, es más que suficiente.

Así que relaja los hombros e inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo, asombrado de todo lo que puede a llegar a pensar en tan sólo un minuto de pánico. Porque habría jurado haber estado como una estatua por más de dos minutos, sonriendo como un tonto.

—Buenas tardes Embajador Sarek.—Dice finalmente.

Sarek, el padre de Spock y su suegro le observa con ojo crítico antes de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Y lo hace de una forma tan elegante que Jim siente que todas las clases de etiquetas que le obligó a recibir Pike solo le han servido para aprender burdamente como se inclina respetuosamente la cabeza.

—Capitán. —Saluda con voz neutra que Jim es incapaz de interpretar.

Tener un máster en interpretar la voz de Spock no significa poder captar los matices de los demás vulcanos.

—Padre gracias por recibirnos. —Dice Spock con un tono que Jim si es capaz de descifrar.

Sarek se hace a un lado mientras hablan, permitiéndoles el paso a la nueva vivienda que tiene en Nuevo Vulcano.

—Era lo correcto teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Spock asiente a su padre mientras Jim y él pasan dentro de la vivienda.

—Era lo lógico.

Jim no puede evitar rodar los ojos y agradecer la bendita llamada de Joanna que ha logrado impedir que Bones se presentara ahí. Si ahora mismo se sentía fuera de lugar no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si hubiese llegado a estar Bones con ellos.

—Bonita casa. —Comenta Jim observando el interior de la vivienda.—Parece un anticuario.

Sarek alza una ceja y Spock, a su lado, le mira de una forma que quiere decir, sin duda,  _"Jim, no creo que ese haya sido un piropo adecuado"._

Jim vuelve a sonreír.

Se siente estúpido.

—Es funcional. — Dice Sarek, porque los vulcanos adoran llevar la razón.

—A mi no me lo parce.—Replica caminando hasta el salón.

Porque si; Sarek será su suegro y un embajador y todo eso, pero a cabezonería no le gana nadie.

Que se lo pregunten a Spock si no le creen. O que miren su historial médico.

—Explíquese, Capitán. —Pide Sarek y Jim es capaz de ver curiosidad científica en la forma que alza su ceja y en la mirada.

La misma que tiene Spock cuando investiga algo que sin duda resultará " _fascinante_ ".

—Una casa funcional es aquella que solo tiene lo necesario.—Señala haciendo un gesto con la mano para englobar a toda la vivienda.—Y esta casa tiene cosas para decorar. Cosas que desde un punto de vista funcional no sirven. Objetos que gustan y por eso se ponen. Un cuadro, por ejemplo, no es funcional es totalmente decorativo.

Jim mira a Spock, que le mira con una sonrisa en los ojos, y no puede evitar volver a sonreír. A sonreír a su vulcano—medio vulcano—favorito.

Sarek va a pedir que le censuren la entrada a Nuevo Vulcano si sigue así, sonriendo a cada segundo. Ya se lo está imaginando en los periódicos:  _"Capitán de la Flota Estelar censurado en Nuevo Vulcano"._  O algo así.

— Al menos esa es mi opinión. — Zanja Jim, encogiéndose de hombros sutilmente.

Sarek lo observa durante un segundo más en total silencio. Jim tiene la sensación—como la tuvo con Spock—de que no está respirando tampoco. Pero lo hace, respira suavemente. Finalmente, con voz neutra, dice:

—Interesante.—Gira el rostro hasta Spock y continua hablando. —Has elegido a un humano muy peculiar para vincularte, Spock.

Spock mira a Jim. A Jim y su sonrisa sincera. A Jim y sus ojos llenos de decisión. A Jim y su dorada presencia en su cerebro—siempre latiente gracias al vínculo—. A Jim y su imperturbable decisión de estar con él pese a todo...

Mira a su padre, volviendo su atención a él con cierto esfuerzo. Pero es que Jim siempre logra captar todos sus sentidos con un simple gesto. O con su mera presencia mejor dicho.

—Es el indicado padre.

Y Sarek entiende a que se refiere a su hijo perfectamente. Es lo mismo que el sintió— y siente— por Amanda, su difunta esposa.

—Es un honor que me halláis informado de vuestro enlace.—Dice Sarek indicándoles que tomen asiento con un gesto sumamente elegante.

Spock asiente.

—Era lo correcto.

Jim se sienta junto a Spock, frente a Sarek, y observa con cierto alivio la aceptación de Sarek ante su relación. Aceptación que ambos necesitaban.

Sobre todo porque temía que fuera a decirle algo o a retirarle la palabra a Spock— como hizo cuando entró en la Flota—. Y Jim sabía, tan seguro como que su sangre era roja y la de Spock verde, que iba a acabar expulsado de la Federación si alguna de esas dos cosas pasaba.

Era un alivio, entonces, que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien.

—Deberíamos oficiar el vínculo. —Dice Sarek de pronto, tomando una taza de té vulcano. —Tenéis una semana de permiso ¿no?

Spock asiente.

—Afirmativo.

—Entonces tendré que ponerme en contacto con T'pau. Es probable que acceda a ello.

Y Jim vuelve a sonreír. Porque, de verdad, no tiene ni idea de cómo debe actuar en este momento.

No le molesta la idea, sabía lo que era cuando se lo pidió a Spock; sabía lo que podía pasar cuando Spock le preguntó si quería ver a su padre.

Pero nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Quitando el hecho de sonreír y rozar su mano con la de Spock de la forma más sutil que podía.

Tan solo esperaba que Bones no se riese de él al saber que iba a casarse. Porque si lo hacía se las iba a apañar para que fuera la madrina, con vestido y todo—aunque las ceremonias vulcanas no tuvieran madrina—.

 


End file.
